Come See About Me
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Rachel is 21 and looking after her 17 year old sister Marley in the Big Apple. When money becomes an issue, Rachel finds herself working at April Rhode's Burlesque Dance Club for extra cash. Loosely based on the film 'Burlesque'. Puckleberry, Brittana and Fuinn relationships; Pezberry, Pieberry and Faberry friendships. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So, I had this idea to do a Burlesque styled story though things will be very different then the movie just the general plot of the girls working as Burlesque dancers. **

Chapter 1

For the past six years it had always been Rachel and her little sister Marley. Their parents passed away when Rachel was fifteen and Marley was only a tender eleven; ever since that day, Rachel had made a promise to herself and to her little sister that she would always protect Marley and would always be there for the younger girl. At the age of twenty-one living in a crappy New York City studio apartment, Rachel has kept that promise. Juggling three low paying jobs just to put Marley through high school and giving up on her own dreams of Broadway; Rachel is doing everything that she could possibly do to make sure her sister is able to receive the education Marley deserves and the love Rachel wants her to always feel.

Glancing up at the clock and sighing when she realised it was already 2am; Rachel finished sewing the last stich to Marley's 'new' dress so that the kids at school wouldn't insult her sister once again for being the poor kid. Folding the dress and placing it on the couch, Rachel rubbed her eyes and walked into what she classed as her bedroom, even though the girl's bedrooms were only separated by sheets, and collapsed down on her bed instantly falling asleep.

XXXXX

"I can't do this anymore, I'm exhausted." Rachel confided to her daddy's best friend Belinda who lived back in Rachel and Marley's home town of Lima, Ohio.

"Sweetie I know you are but you're doing such a good job raising Marley. You know I'd help you out money wise but Paul and I are broke from helping you move to New York." Belinda sighed, feeling helpless.

The only reason why the girls moved to New York was because there were more jobs in New York City and Marley had received a part scholarship to West Hill High School; a school known for its graduates to often be accepted into NYADA; which was Marley and Rachel's dream school. Rachel figured since she wouldn't be able to go there, she was going to do everything to make sure Marley was able.

"I've been let go from one of my jobs, they're closing down the store." Rachel admitted into the phone, "I'm just paying rent and the heat but we have had no electricity for a week now." Rachel cried into the phone feeling extremely overwhelmed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Belinda gasped mentally trying to remember how much money she and her husband Paul had in the bank, "I could send you $100 today, and I know it's not much but-,"

"Don't, you guys have already done so much for us. I don't want your money Belinda, I just really want you to lie to me and tell me everything is going to be okay." Rachel whispered sadly onto the phone and cried quietly in her empty apartment as Belinda began to sing Rachel the song she and her daddy used to sing to Rachel and Marley most days.

XXXXX

"I was able to get extra shifts at Chloe's," Marley told her sister the next morning as they ate their breakfast, "The restaurant is really picking up so I should bring home $250 next week." Marley smiled knowing that Rachel was struggling.

"That's the best news I've heard all week." Rachel replied softly, cracking her neck trying to release some of the tension, "I was fired for Ma and Pa's General," Rachel admitted and Marley tensed, "Bill and Jane wanted to close it down so they could retire. They've made their money I guess…"

"I could leave school," Marley blurted out and Rachel frowned and shook her head.

"No, never Marley, you've worked too hard to just drop out, I won't have it." Rachel declared standing up to rinse her bowl, "You're special Marley, you have magic in your throat; don't waste it like I have." Rachel whispered and wrapped her arms around Marley from behind, pressing a soft kiss to her hair before standing straight, "You should head off you're going to be late for school."

XXXXX

Rachel was on her break at the little café where she worked and in the middle of eating her free lunch, reading the job section of the newspaper when she saw it.

_**Burlesque dancer wanted**_ _**pays well.**_

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel quickly jotted down the number and the address before finishing up her meal and returning to her shift trying to get used to the knowledge that she was about to audition as a singing stripper.

XXXXX

"They're all horrible." April muttered, "I don't want any of these girls working for me, they'll ruin my club."

"But that's it," Emma mumbled feeling guilty for knocking herself up even though she and her husband Will were very excited.

Sighing April was about to stand up and make her way backstage when the front doors opened and in stormed this petite girl; stopping, April sat back down and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you here to audition?" April asked and Rachel nodded.

"Y-Yes, I'm Rachel Berry and I-I really need this job." Rachel admitted before mentally scolding herself for coming off as desperate.

Seeing the ripped and dirty clothes that she was wearing, April gestured to the stage knowing what it was like to be broke; after all before she opened up All Rhodes, April was living in and out of homeless shelters.

"The stage is yours." April smiled sweetly as a few of the other dancers hopped off the bar were they had been sitting to get a better view at the girl.

"I-I haven't practiced, I only saw the ad an hour ago and I was working," Rachel rambled but walked over to the band and began to dance to _**All that Jazz**_ but not singing along like she'd normally do. After what seemed like forever, April cut the music and stood up, strutting her way to a puffed out Rachel.

"Welcome to All Rhodes kiddo." April smiled turning on her heel and beckoned over her other dancers, "These are my top girls or as the customers call them, The Unholy Trinity. This is Santana, Brittany and Quinn," April told Rachel, pointing to each of the girls as she said their name, "They'll teach you everything you need to know in the two weeks every dancer gets before they first perform." April explained, "Santana, take her measurement, Brittany you figure out what her theme will be and Quinn… try not to be a bitch okay?" April instructed as she gave Rachel a small smile goodbye and walked to the bar to begin setting up for the night.

"I'm not really a bitch," Quinn whispered to Rachel with a friendly smile; "Though if you piss me off I'll be the first to tell you," Quinn added and Rachel nodded.

"Come with me newbie, I'll measure you up." Santana told Rachel, taking her hand and pulled her backstage with Brittany following asking how Rachel felt about a sexy Princess theme.

**A/N so I know I probably shouldn't be writing a new story but yeah, the muse wants what the muse wants. REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot to me!**

Chapter 2

"So did you find a new girl?" Puck asked April as he arrived for his shift as a bartender on the same night Rachel had been hired.

"Yes I have and she's stunner." April replied, "Which means don't go there." April added in a warning and Puck chuckled.

"I haven't had sex with any of the girls so far I'm sure I can maintain my shit." Puck laughed pouring April her usual, a double shot of vodka with lemonade and ice.

Handing April's drink to her, Puck caught sight of Santana and Brittany walking towards the bar with a strange girl who he was guessing was the new dancer. Smirking at the girls, he laughed when Santana flipped him off before telling everyone she had to go backstage because she was working tonight.

"This is Rachel Puck, Rachel this is our bartender Puck." Brittany introduced the two as April was leaving to make sure none of the girls killed each other backstage.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Puck." Rachel smiled and Puck flashed a smile,

"Call me Noah," Puck replied shocking himself at his request.

"Noah," Rachel corrected with a small smile.

"So Rach, you should stay tonight and watch some performances." Brittany suggested and Rachel bit her lip.

"I can't, I have to get back home." Rachel replied and Brittany's mouth opened slightly before nodding.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise you had a baby." Brittany said softly and Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm not a mother but, my little sister… I'm her guardian, and she'll panic if I don't come home. Could you record a few performances and email them to me if I give you my email address?" Rachel asked and Puck answered before Brittany could.

"Of course I can, here write down your email here." Puck told her, sliding Rachel a napkin which she took and quickly jotted it down. "I'll make sure you get it." Puck smiled and Rachel blushed before saying a quick goodbye to the both of them a rushing out the door.

Turning to face Puck, Brittany shook her head.

"You're playing with fire Pucky Puck." Brittany warned but before he could answer, Brittany spun on her heel and walked backstage to say goodbye to Quinn, April and Santana before she left for the night.

XXXXX

"Where were you?" Marley asked Rachel and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Getting a job one that pays better," Rachel replied and Marley's eyes lit up.

"Really, what kind of job?" Marley asked and Rachel bit her lip wondering whether she should tell Marley but decided she should because they never lie to one another.

"As a burlesque dancer," Rachel said softly and Marley gasped.

"A singer stripper Rachel, no you're quitting and I'm dropping out to get a job and help you!" Marley exclaimed and Rachel shook her head.

"I don't strip Marley! It's just, sexy singing and dancing; you mime the singing to the voices of the original artists and you just pout and flip your hair." Rachel reassured her and Marley scoffed.

"So you don't even get to sing? That's stupid Rachel."

"But, Brittany, she's a dancer at the club; she picked Barbra Streisand to be cover. So I get to mime to Barbra and just act sexy! Plus the money is amazing… I could earn so much Marley." Rachel whispered seriously.

"How much?" Marley whispered back, slightly curious,

"Anywhere from $400 a night to $2000 a night; it just depends." Rachel told her quietly and Marley bit her bottom lip; a nervous trait of both sisters.

"But you're selling your body Rachel," Marley told her, "The money doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not having sex for it, I'm not getting naked… all I'm doing is dancing and singing… I have to take this job Mar."

Taking Rachel's hand, Marley squeezed it tightly.

"The second you stop having fun you leave okay. Please promise me you'll do that Rachel." Marley pleaded and Rachel nodded, kissing Marley on the forehead.

"I promise."

XXXXX

It was just past midnight when Rachel's phone beeped letting her know she had a new email; getting her phone, Rachel opened up her email and was glad that Noah actually sent her through some performances. Clicking on the video, Rachel watched Santana singing to 'That Jazz' dancing and looking sexier than she ever could be. After watching Santana dancing, Rachel felt like maybe she should just call April up and turn down the job but stopped herself when she noticed the little message Noah had added in the email.

_Can't wait to see you dance, you'll be the sexiest girl out there._

Blushing, Rachel turned off her phone and looked at herself in the mirror and began to judge her body.

"My boobs aren't that big but they are perky… My legs are long, soft and tanned… my nose is very Barbra." Rachel told herself out loud.

Walking into Marley make shift bedroom, Rachel watched as her little sister slept and sighed when she looked around to see the four outfits Marley owned, the four outfits she wore day after day.

"You deserve more than what you have Mar." Rachel whispered looking around her very bare room, "I'll give it all to you." Rachel whispered, walking further into Marley's room and climbing into her sister's bed.

"A-Are you okay?" Marley asked still half asleep and Rachel nodded.

"I just don't wanna be alone tonight," Rachel whispered back and Marley gave her sister a small smile when Rachel used the same line she used to use when she was little and wanted to be with her big sister.

"Neither do I." Marley replied and after telling one another that they loved each other, the girls fell asleep.

**A/N short chapter sorry but please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for all the support and reviews :)**

Chapter 3

Rachel's first performance was to_** Funny Girl**_ and she still wasn't sure how she managed to make it sexy. Sucking in a deep breath as she walked off the stage with at least $250 in tips stuffed down different parts of her clothing, Rachel felt extremely overwhelmed knowing that she would be able to afford rent that month. Offering Brittany a shy smile as the blonde passed her backstage; Rachel sat down at the make-up station and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked taking a seat next to Rachel who shrugged, "The first performance is nerve wracking and overwhelming, we've all been there. You did great by the way." Quinn added with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, I was really nervous," Rachel confessed and Quinn nodded.

"I nearly passed out before my first performance." Quinn admitted with a small laugh, "You couldn't even tell you were scared, you did really great _Barbra_." Quinn winked before standing up and walking towards the costume department to get ready for her number which was up after Brittany's.

Watching Quinn walking away, Rachel smiled to herself at the compliment. This may not be Broadway but it was the closest thing Rachel would ever get and that compliment meant more to Rachel then Quinn will probably ever know.

XXXXX

Getting dressed into normal clothes after her third and last performance of the night, Rachel was about to the leave the club when Puck called her over from his spot at the bar.

"Sexy Berry, very sexy," Puck smirked making Rachel blush.

"Noah… I wasn't that good." Rachel mumbled accepting the water Noah had poured for her, taking a healthy sip.

"Who is the straight guy?" Puck asked and continued when Rachel laughed and pointed towards him, "Exactly, and I said it was sexy so it means it was sexy." Puck grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well then I guess I should say thank you… thank you Noah." Rachel smiled shyly before glancing at her phone and letting out a huff when she realised what the time was, "We finish late don't we." Rachel muttered and Puck glanced at his watched seeing that it was nearly 3am.

"I could take you home; my shift is over any ways." Puck offered and Rachel shook her head.

"Noah I couldn't possible ask-,"

"You're not asking, I'm offering," Puck reassured her, "The city isn't safe at this time any ways." Puck added before telling Sam he was leaving. "Come on let's go." Puck offered out his arm which Rachel gladly accepted.

She would never admit it but walking around New York at this time made her very nervous.

XXXXX

As the cab pulled up to Rachel's apartment building, Rachel turned to face Noah.

"Thank you for taking me home," Rachel smiled as she pulled her purse out to pay for her share of the cab.

"Don't worry about it babe, I make good money I've got this." Puck told her pushing her purse back towards Rachel.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel whispered with a smile and before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Noah's cheek. "Goodnight Noah."

"Night Rach," Puck whispered as he watched Rachel exit the cab and dash into the safety of her apartment building.

XXXXX

"How was it?" Marley asked from the couch as soon as Rachel walked inside.

"You waited up?" Was Rachel's response and Marley nodded with a shrug.

"I know you were nervous and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Marley admitted, "So?" Marley asked again and Rachel sat down next to her little sister.

"Busy, hectic… kind of fun," Rachel replied before pulling out her wallet, "I made $600 tonight Mar," Rachel confessed and Marley's mouth dropped in shock.

"Are you serious?" Marley asked and smiled when Rachel nodded, "That's awesome." Marley grinned before her smile dropped, "Nobody like touched you or anything?" Marley asked and Rachel shook her head.

"April doesn't allow that, the security there is really tight," Rachel told her sister, "I am completely safe there…" Rachel reassured Marley for what felt like the billionth time.

"Okay, I'm just making sure… I worry." Marley whispered before letting out a yawn, "I'm tired Rach, good night and love you." Marley whispered leaning forward and wrapped her arms around her sister tightly.

"Love you too Mar."

XXXXX

April arrived just in time to see Rachel's last performance of Rachel's second night of performing. As Barbra's voice rang through the club, April smiled as she saw the confident smile etched onto Rachel's face. Smiling at Puck when he placed her drink next to her, April nearly choked when the music suddenly stopped playing leaving Rachel in limbo.

"Curtains!" April yelled from the back and just as someone started tugging on the curtains; Rachel's voice rang out taking off from where Barbra's stopped.

_**It comes down to reality**__**  
**__**And it's fine with me**__**  
**__**'cause I've let it slide**__**  
**__**Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside**__**  
**__**I don't have any reasons**__**  
**__**I've left them all behind**__**  
**__**I'm in a New York state of mind**__**  
**__**I'm just taking a Greyhound**__**  
**__**On the Hudson River Line**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm in**__**  
**__**I'm in a New York state of**__**  
**__**Mind**__**  
**__**New York State of Mind**_

As Rachel finished her dance routine while she belted out the song live, everyone stopped and stared at the stunning brunette. Holding the last note, Rachel looked out towards the audience and couldn't stop smiling when everyone stood to their feet and clapped. Giving the crowd a little bow, Rachel collected the money that had been left for her and made her way off the stage where she was soon face to face with April.

"Rachel what was that?" April whispered and Rachel paled.

"I-I know we don't sing live but the music stopped so I just went for it." Rachel rushed out, terrified that she was about to be fired.

"Can you do it again?" Was all that April replied with and Rachel just smiled and nodded.

**A/N reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the late delay!**

Chapter 4

Rachel arrived to work the next night after singing live extremely nervous. April had asked her to sing live from now on and with the added pressure, Rachel was beginning to freak out. Biting her bottom lip as she carefully did her make-up backstage, Rachel jumped when somebody placed a drink in front of her. Looking up, Rachel blushed when she saw Noah smirking down at her, letting out a gasp when he began to massage her shoulders.

"You are really fucking tense babe," Puck commented as he began to work his magic, "Relax you are going to be fine." He added softly and Rachel sighed.

"I'm nervous... I-I mean, this wasn't exactly what I signed up for," Rachel mumbled quietly.

"Nah, it's better. You get to show off your voice Rachel, who knows maybe you'll get out of here one day," Puck told him before taking his hands off of her, "I gotta go, work and all but I made you a vodka and lemonade, I know how much you love that girly drink," Puck laughed, offering her a wink before he walked away from her.

Watching as he went, Rachel sighed before practically drinking the entire glass in one gulp, praying that she didn't mess up and that they audience still loved her.

XXXXX

As the music swelled from behind Rachel, she got to her place of the stage. Swaying her hips, Rachel smirked when a upbeat version of _**'Funny Girl' **_began to play, closing her eyes, Rachel let herself get lost in the music, giving the audience everything she could possibly give them.

_**Funny**_

_**Did you hear that?**_

_**Funny**_

_**Yeah, the guy said "Honey, you're a funny girl"  
That's me**_

_**I just keep them in stitches**_

_**Doubled in half**_

_**And though I may be all wrong for a guy**_

_**I'm good for a laugh  
I guess it's not funny**_

_**Life is far from sunny**_

_**When the laugh is over**_

_**And the joke's on you**_

_**A girl oughta have a sense of humor  
That's one thing you really need for sure**_

_**When you're a funny girl**_

_**The fella said, "A funny girl"Honey, how it ain't so funny**_

_**Funny girl**_

Smiling at the audience, Rachel grinned at Noah from the stage when she heard nothing but his cat calls. Collecting the money that had been given to her, Rachel dashed from the stage and smiled when Brittany wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Oh, my god Rach! That was amazing, you are so talented," Brittany grinned, "I can't believe I have to follow that," She added and Rachel shook her head.

"Brittany you are amazing, I'm just your warm up act." Rachel reassured and Brittany rolled her eyes playfully.

"Talented and a charmer, so sweet!" Brittany gushed, pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead before walking to the stage and began to perform her routine, leaving a laughing Rachel in her wake.

XXXXX

"Want me to talk you home again?" Puck asked when he caught up with Rachel at the end of their shifts.

"Y-You don't have to Noah," Rachel replied softly, though a smile graced her face, "I-If you want to," She added and Puck nodded.

"I want,"

Blushing, Rachel followed Noah out to one of the many cabs that were always lingering around the club and opened her door for her. Once they were both inside the car, Puck turned to Rachel and surprised himself and her when he interlaced their hands.

"You know you're really fucking talented Rachel." Puck whispered matter of factly and Rachel shrugged.

"I-I'm okay," Rachel mumbled making Puck scoff.

"You are more then 'okay' Rachel, you could become someone... Like a singer or some shit." Puck replied and Rachel smiled shyly over him.

"You think?" Rachel asked.

"I know,"

The two didn't speak another word during the ride home but they didn't remove their hands from each others grip. When the cab stopped outside of Rachel's apartment building, she went to open the door only for Puck to pull her gently closer to him.

"I know this is against the rules but... fuck it," Puck mumbled before he claimed her lips in a gentle kiss loving how Rachel moaned softly against his lips.

Pulling back, Rachel bit her bottom lip and smiled,

"Goodnight Noah," Rachel whispered, pecking his lips once more before getting out of the cab and dashed into the safety of her apartment building.

"Yeah, night Rachel." Puck replied to himself, watching her run off not really knowing what she was feeling as she ran away.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter but at least it's a chapter... Right? Lol, reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Now I'm thinking this story will only be around 10 chapters. **

Chapter 5

The last two weeks had been extremely busy for Rachel; between head lining two acts a day while singing live, looking after Marley and sharing stolen glances (and kisses) with Puck at work, Rachel was exhausted. So when April rang her and told her the club had to be shut down for a few days for a health inspection, Rachel was a very happy girl. Sleeping in till 10am, Rachel finally pulled herself out of bed, walking through the curtains that made up the wall to her bedroom and straight to the kitchen. Making herself a pot of coffee, Rachel frowned when there was a knock at her door knowing it couldn't have been Marley since she was at school. Placing her mug on the kitchen bench, Rachel walked to the door smiling to herself when she glanced through the peep hole only to see Noah smirking back at her.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a laugh once she had opened the door for him.

"Wanted to see you, take you out for lunch maybe," Puck replied casually, looking her up and down, nodding his head in approval of what he saw, "Nice PJ's Rach," Puck grinned guesting to her Tweety Bird pajama set making Rachel blush.

"Well excuse me for not dressing up," Rachel smiled biting her bottom lip as she stepped aside to allow Noah entrance to her apartment, "To be honest, I wasn't even going to leave the house today. I'm exhausted," Rachel sighed, closing the door behind her after Noah had walked inside.

"Well then we can order in? You like Chinese food?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes I love Chinese food... Though, it's only a quarter past ten in the morning, I need more coffee before I can even think about eating," Rachel admitted as she walked back into the kitchen, returning to the lounge room where Noah was sitting on her couch with her coffee and an extra mug for him.

"Thanks babe," Puck grinned, taking a sip before pulling Rachel down next to him and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Noah," Rachel whispered moving away from him as she let out a tired sighed, "You know we shouldn't be doing this. A few stolen kisses are one thing but, to seek me out and spend time with me in my apartment... Noah, I can't lose this job," Rachel whispered sadly.

Shaking his head, Puck interlaced their hands,

"April would never fire you, you're making her too much money. You're a fucking star Rachel, hell we have women coming in just to _hear_ you sing. I even heard April talking to one of her douchy business partners about making the club into a cafe' or some shit during the day and make it an actually armature performing club at night." Puck admitted which made Rachel's eyes widened.

"Like, us girls sing or dance without taking out clothes off or acting the way we have to?" Rachel asked quietly, her face lighting up at the idea, "That would be amazing Noah but... still, we can't get involved." Rachel whispered.

"Rachel, I know you've heard the stories about me. Ladies man, man whore and all that fucking shit but... fuck Rachel, it's different with you. You're different. I want something more then just a random fling and if I lose my job over it... baby it would be fucking worth it." Puck told her sincerely, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he hated talking about things that mattered like feelings.

"I-I'm different?" Rachel asked quietly, her eyes flickering up to lock with his hazel eyes, Rachel's heart fluttered when she saw only nothing but sincerity and honesty staring back at her.

"Yes you're different. You're loud as fuck, driven, ambitious, you love your little sister so much, you are selfless, talented, beautiful-," Puck was cut off when Rachel's lips made contact with his.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rachel pulled her body closer to Noah's and kissed him with everything she had to offer this man. Allowing Noah to deepen the kiss, Rachel let out a soft moan before biting gently at his bottom lip; pulling back, Rachel pressed her forehead against Noah's and offered him a shy smile.

"Let me take you out, this Friday? I want to prove to you that you're special to me," Puck asked and instead of answering him with words, Rachel just kissed him breathlessly again.

She knows that was her way of saying yes.

**A/N Short chapter sorry! First date next chapter! Reviews :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delays!**

Chapter 6

Rachel was nervous, she hadn't been on a date in a very long time and she couldn't help but feel she was doing something wrong. She felt guilty that she and Noah were going against April's rules but at the same time she didn't care. She cared deeply for Noah and he was this amazing guy. How could she not take a chance with him? Changing out of her third dress for the night, Rachel rolled her eyes when she heard Marley groaning in frustration.

"Will you just pick a dress and be done with it! You look good in anything Rach," Marley exclaimed before yawning.

"I need to look perfect Mar, I have to look stunning," Rachel replied shortly, as she slipped on a little, black dress that stopped mid-thigh.

Turning around a few times, Rachel's face lit up when she realised she had found the dress.

"This one," Rachel declared with a smile, laughing when Marley let out an excited 'Finally.'

XXXXX

Puck arrived at Rachel and Marley's apartment at 7 pm sharp. Knocking on the door, his breath was momentarily taken away when he saw how stunning his date looked.

"Fuck... You look beautiful Rach," Puck smiled before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Why thank you Noah... where are we going?" Rachel asked softly as she interlaced their hands on the way down to the cab that was waiting out the front of Rachel's apartment building.

"Surprise," Puck replied with a grin laughing when he saw Rachel rolling her eyes in frustration.

XXXXX

Closing her eyes just like Puck told her to do, Rachel allowed him to lead her to wherever they were going. Biting her bottom lip nervously, Rachel opened her eyes when Puck told her too and gasped. They were at a park, where she didn't know, it was quiet and the grass was the greenest grass she had ever seen. Underneath a huge oak tree, Noah had set up a picnic for them, the tree branches draped with fairy lights. Turning to face Noah, Rachel shook her head in awe before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Noah... it's beautiful," Rachel smiled taking his hand as they walked over to the blanket.

"I told you, I wanted you to know how special you are to me. How serious I am," Puck replied in a tone of voice that made Rachel know how serious he was about her, them.

"It's perfect Noah," Rachel whispered smiling when Noah began to set up their plates and pour her a glass of wine.

XXXXX

"That dinner was amazing, where did you get it?" Rachel asked as she pushed her very empty plate away.

"I ah, actually I made it," Puck admitted and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Sweet, charming, sexy and can cook... I'm one lucky lady," Rachel laughed, giggling when she noticed Puck beginning to blush.

"Baby, I'm a stud and a bad ass who happens to know how to cook... I mean, I used to all the time. My ma worked crazy hours so I had to learn a meal other then toasted cheese sandwiches to feed me and my little sister," Puck admitted.

"You have a sister?" Rachel asked, "How old is she?"

"She's 19 and a total bad ass... the girl version of me which isn't good," Puck replied with a chuckle, "I'd be proud if I didn't know all the shit she's going to get her ass into," Puck added.

"Marley is just like me as well which can be a bad thing... I mean, I'm kind of rude sometimes and very driven but, if I wasn't driven she'd be in foster care and that's something I swore to myself I would never allow," Rachel told Noah softly, feeling comfortable enough to open up to her.

"What happened to your parents Rach?" Puck asked and Rachel tensed, "You don't have to tell me," He added when he noticed the way she reacted.

"No it's okay... our daddies... they passed away," Rachel whispered, "I've been taking care of Mar even since I was 15," Rachel told him and Puck reached out and interlaced their hands.

"That's really brave of you Rachel," Puck whispered and Rachel shrugged,

"You would have done if for your sister if the tables were reversed," Rachel replied shaking her head like it wasn't a big deal. "I love her, I'd die for her and I'd do anything I can for her. Just like any other sibling would," Rachel whispered feeling herself getting slightly upset as she thought about her parents.

Seeing Rachel's mood change, Puck clapped his hands and smiled,

"I have another surpirse for you," Puck told her and mentally patted himself on the back when her eyes lit up.

Standing up, Puck walked around to the other side of the oak tree where he had hidden his guitar before returning with it and retaking his spot.

"Since you always sing to me everyday, I thought I'd return the favor," Puck explained before he began to strum.

_**Where it began,  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along.**_

_**Hands, touchin' hands**_  
_**Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you**_  
_**Sweet Caroline**_  
_**Good times never seemed so good**_  
_**I've been inclined**_  
_**To believe they never would**_  
_**But now I, look at the night**_  
_**And it don't seem so lonely**_  
_**We fill it up with only two.**_

_**And when I hurt,**_  
_**Hurtin' runs off my shoulders**_  
_**How can I hurt when I'm with you**_  
_**Warm, touchin' warm**_  
_**Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you**_  
_**Sweet Caroline**_  
_**Good times never seemed so good**_  
_**I've been inclined,**_  
_**To believe they never would**_  
_**Oh, no, no**_

_**Sweet Caroline**_  
_**Good times never seemed so good**_  
_**Sweet Caroline,**_  
_**I believe they never could**_  
_**Sweet Caroline...**_

"Noah," Rachel whispered when he stopped singing.

Before Puck had a change to reply, Rachel lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck before claiming his lips in a searing kiss.

"I did good?" Puck asked against her lips with a small smile.

"You did great,"

**A/N don't really like this chapter but oh well I hope you guys do. Reviews please :)**


End file.
